A Comet Pulled from Orbit
by Forever-Here-Forever-Alone
Summary: Spock and Kirk have been lovers for so long, it's hard to forget when they started. But apparently isn't hard to forget the feelings. After a mission on an unknown planet, they return, to the half-Vulcan no longer remembering the relationship with Kirk.
1. Introduction

Stories, I've learned, are something that only certain people can understand. I've also learned, through quiet observation, that Vulcan's don't quiet understand them. I remember, a long time ago, telling Spock a story. It was just some little story, Red Riding Hood if I remember right. And all I could see was the cogs in his head working and then the stoic response of it being highly illogical that a wolf could dress as a grandmother and pass it off. I also remember laughing at him, because, well, it was funny that he didn't understand a lick of it. It was as if he'd never heard of stories.

But now, I know that stories are also something that many people don't want to hear. This may be one of those stories. So… While you're reading these journal logs, keep this in mind. Not all stories have happily ever afters. Not all stories are good. Not all stories give you that warm fuzzy feeling. Hell, not all stories even have good plots. So… These journal logs, that you just happen to have come upon… I guess all I'm saying, is that I hope somehow, they'll help you, because they're not helping me.


	2. Entry 1

Star Date: 35675.3

Location: On board the U.S.S. Enterprise

It was the day before a rather important mission. I could remember sitting there, swiveling back and forth in my large chair, eyes locked on the screen. Moments before Sulu had informed me that we had a mere twenty-seven hours until we were close enough to teleport down onto the planet. Star Fleet had assigned us here, for reasons unknown. They didn't know what was down there, as we didn't either. Spock was picking up nothing from the science station, and Uhura couldn't pick up any noise either. Though we were still an earths day away, I was anxious to get there, and then get back. After this mission, myself and Spock, and the rest of the Enterprise crew, were on shore leave. Why, you may ask? Well, Spock and myself were getting hitched. Both on Earth, and on Vulcan. I was more nervous for that then this mission. My fingers flicked across the arms of the chair, tapping lightly. Very slowly, my eyes turned toward my First Officer.

He was bent over his station, agile fingers working magic on the machine. I could make out the tip of his ears, even though he was bent over. His hair was perfect, his uniform was perfect, hell, everything about Spock was perfect. Why wouldn't they be? He was half Vulcan, and in that sense, he had the unnatural talent to be the most perfect thing on board this ship, aside from me of course. My eyes ranked over his form, taking in the sight. A slow, fluid smirk moved over my features, and very carefully, I let some emotions run over the bond that had formed after the first time we had had sex. My eyes stayed locked on my First Officer, and, though others may not catch it, his back stiffened, and his fingers missed a beat.

_: Captain, could you please refrain from doing such things whilst we are in the bridge? It is highly unprofessional, and is distracting to your job. I do advise you focus on our current mission, not something else :_ I heard Spock's voice clear in my head, and had to suppress a chuckle.

_: Aww. Come on Spock! We have almost a full day to jack around before we have to go on the mission fully. Why not take a break from work and come back to my cabin? We can have some fun time together! :_

_: Captain, I have work I must do, as do you. Please, focus on that and not your lower anatomy. :_

Irritation struck me quickly, and I could tell he felt it, seeing as he looked over his shoulder. Spock's eyebrow slowly rose, staring toward me with those cool, brown eyes. With a cocky smirk, I stood, putting my hands delicately on my hips. I could already feel four sets of eyes on me, not counting Spock's. Clearing my throat, I easily announced that myself and Spock were going to go on leave until we reached the planet. Scotty was to be in charge, and McCoy was going to be in charge of the Science division, even though he hated that station more than anything else. Spock stared toward me, and though no one else would pick up on it, I saw the small pang of anger in his eyes. He slowly stood, walking toward the turbo lift and waiting patiently till I got in as well before saying that we needed to drop down to the third level, the level with chambers.

It took only a few minutes for us to make it to my chamber. We hardly ever went to Spock's, mainly because the Vulcan loved to keep everything neat and organized in a precise manor. My room… Well, I had clothes lying about, books out, some other things. I wasn't worried about keeping my room clean. It just wasn't in me. Spock arched a brow, leaning and picking up a few of the clothing articles before dropping them into a laundry bin. He turned to face me, ready to go into a lecture, but stopped, instead eyeing me quietly. I didn't know what made him stop, maybe it was the cocky way I always leaned against the wall when I was watching him grow irritated with me. For some reason, it amused me. I could feel him get a confused feeling, but it quickly was masked over, the bond only getting hints of the emotion.

"Captain, what are yo-"

I interjected. "Jim."

"… Jim, what are you doing? We should be working on the bridge to ensure everything goes fluidly. Not down in the chambers." Spock stated, obviously trying to logic his way out of things again.

I pushed myself from the wall, using my back to do so, and walked toward my Vulcan lover. My hand lifted, index and pointer finger out, the rest curled up. I'd learned a lot form Spock while I was becoming his lover. Such things as Vulcan hands are sacred to them. It's like their most sensitive part of their body or something. My eyes lightened some, as I watched him flick his gaze down toward my hand, before easily moving his own. He curled his index and middle against mine, and I curled mine back, the Vulcan equivalent to a kiss. Without a second though, I stepped forward, and my lips met his. He stood stiff for a few seconds, before slowly moving to press back, his lips soft against mine.

My free hand quickly moved to rest on his cheek, as if cradling it. His found it's way up along my chest, resting on my shoulder. Within moments, the kiss became heated, a mass of tongues and teeth. Our hands had shifted to interlacing fingers, holding tight, my thumb caressing his hand. I felt our bond strengthening, and instinctively sent over all the emotions I could muster. //Love. Trust. Joy. Lust. Longing.// Spock pulled back, breathing in soft pants, where as I was panting hard. He lifted chocolate eyes to mine, and stared, the hand on my shoulder shifting up toward my throat, petting along the flesh.

I carefully pushed my body against his, forcing him to back up. He did so without question, eyes trusting. His legs hit the bed, and he had no choice but to fall back on it, or risk bruising his legs. I quickly followed suit, crawling over him and pressing my lips firmly to his once more. Again, we were a mass of tongues and teeth, fighting for dominance. I let the occasional moan slip from my throat into the kiss, my cock hardening quickly in my pants. Said pants felt far too tight on my half, and I was sure Spock was the same way.

My fingers easily moved to slowly push up the Star Fleet issue blue science division uniform. Thought it was just a small bit of exposed skin, I felt as if it meant the world. My fingers lightly played over the soft skin of the Vulcan, drawing tiny circles over the flesh. Our lips parted again, both now breathing heavy. His eyes fell half-lidded, mine probably mimicking. Our hands never parted, holding tightly to each other. I felt the bond being brushed, and instinctively did the same, leaning to lightly kiss along his jaw, causing my Vulcan lover to let out a moan of pleasure.

I carefully detached my hand from his, causing Spock to almost growl at the feel. I smiled almost smugly toward him. So he was wanting this as much as I was. With easy, I started to push his shirt from him, lifting it and kissing feather like along his stomach, following the trail. I left nips and kisses, licks, along my way. Spock writhed under me, arching a bit and panting. His shirt was gone moments later, and I momentarily got distracted, allowing my lips to locate his nipple, licking and nipping the flesh.

My eyes softened lightly as I moved up to lightly kiss him, eyes soft. Spock reached up, winding his arms lightly around my neck. He kissed back, eyes closing softly. My mind reeled some from the pleasure. The man who had slept with countless women, could roll over backwards and take anything just to be able to sleep with his Vulcan. I felt the hands shift from my neck, moving to lightly press against the Meld Points on my head.

Instantly, my eyes were locked on his, and I felt my mind invaded. I groaned, pleasure over riding my system. My head ducked somewhat over his, forehead touching. He panted, moaning as well. We laid like that, for about ten minutes, groaning and passing messages to each other. His eyes flitted open for a few seconds, before closing again. His fingers moved, my mind working. I leaned and kissed him again, and we were in a fit of kissing. Our clothes slowly moved off our bodies, and our flesh touching. I shivered at the feel of warmth.

Very slowly, Spock turned us to where I was on my back, him above me. He leaned, lightly capturing my lips again. I let a small groan slip from me, and before I knew it, he was pushing into me. My back arched, the sensation of his cock filling me causing a groan to escape me, through our kiss. His eyes bore into me, I could feel them, though mine were clearly closed. It took him only a few moments to push all the way into me, and my eyes opened, trusting, clear as the sky on earth. Spock stared down at me, eyes light, before leaning and lightly interlacing his hands with mine. We both shivered at the feel.

Spock started to move, rocking deep into me. It took him just a few thrusts before he found the spot in me that made me cry out in pleasure. I arched my back, moaning and writhing under him. His eyes found mine, and he leaned, lightly kissing me once more. He rocked within me, stimulating me, him, us. My eyes fluttered closed, and I moaned with each thrust, rocking back against him. One hand moved, locating the meld points, holding to me there as well, causing the stimulation to just increase. And fuck, I loved it.

//Love. Lust. Trust. Intense. Pleasure.//

He thrust harder, deeper.

//Pleasure. Pleasure.//

_: Jim! Oh, my T'Hy'La! :_

_: Oh gods, Spock! Please! I can't hold much longer! :_

Spock thrust faster, and I lost it. I cried out his name as I arched up, cumming against both of our bodies. Spock groaned, following suit, eyes closing as he breathed out my name. He collapsed over me, our bodies pressed together. My eyes opened slowly, taking in the sight of the side of Spock's head. I shifted, lightly kissing his ear. He shivered at the feel, before slowly pulling out and lying beside me. I shifted to hold around his waist, his arms moving around my shoulders again.

"I love you, Spock." I whispered, voice soft.

"As I do you, Jim. We must rest now, and prepare for our mission in the morning."

His face was stoic again, and I knew that Spock had just revealed as much emotion as he would in a long time. I shifted lightly, and kissed him once more, very gently, loving. He responded in the same gentle feel, before laying his head on the pillows. We curled up together, entangling our limbs, before slowly slipping to sleep, bodies perfectly matched.


	3. Entry 2

Star Date: 35676.9

Location: Captain's Courters

"Captain Kirk and Commander Spock the bridge. Kirk and Spock to the bridge."

I let out a small huff, rolling over to curl into the warmth that was Spock. My head found his shoulder, nuzzling into the flesh before feeling it shift. I heard myself whine, felt him leave the bed, and, unable to stand the now cold bed, sat up. My eyes followed Spock as he started to pull his Science Uniform back out, putting it on smoothly. Deciding I should probably go, seeing as it was my ship and all, I slowly stood up and pulled on the black slacks, black undershirt. The boots were then on, followed by my gold shirt. I glanced toward Spock, watching him look into a mirror and push every strand of hair into the proper place. I glanced at my own, before pushing my hand through the locks and nodding in pride at seeing the "sexy" look of James Tiberius Kirk.

Without another thought, myself and Spock fell into step, moving quickly toward the Turbolift. I stood quietly, looking toward Spock, who stared almost curiously toward the doors. Deciding one of us needed to say it, I said the word "Bridge" and the lift moved. My eyes flickered back toward Spock, watching his calm expression. He seemed almost at ease, like going back to the bridge was where he wanted to be. I let out a small sigh, shrugging my shoulders a bit, which caused him to arch his brow. I shifted toward him, but the lift door opens. Instead, I turned, walking out of the small area and into the one that would take me to my crew.

"Report, Uhura, Chekov, Spock." I said, quickly moving to my chair and taking it with ease.

"The language is that of the German kind, Sir. But it seems that they respond to some English and French as well. It's like a mix culture of the three." Uhura said from behind me.

"Ve vill be dere in less zhen ten minutez, Keptin. Coming down from varp four now!" Chekov stated, looking over his shoulder.

"The planet supports basic human necessities. Proper air substance, creatures that resemble that of prehistoric Earth, large tropical foliage." Spock stated, voice a quiet drone.

I nodded simply, leaning back a bit more and pondering the thoughts. Ten minutes. I glanced around at my crew, slowly standing and pacing. My eyes lingered on Spock's back. I shifted forward, placing a hand lightly on his back as I passed his station, causing him to stiff but slowly relax. I moved around my Bridge, thinking of what we could do. We were here to offer assistance to the people, as they'd sent out a distress call weeks ago about safety from the creatures of the planet. The way I saw it, if they were prehistoric creatures, then it would be wise not to try and fight them… But they had to do something, since it was ordered from Starfleet.

"All right. Myself and Spock will go down for the primary landing party. If I come on the communicator asking for the second party, it will consist of Sulu, Scotty, and Bones. In that case, Uhura will be in charge of the ship. While myself and Spock are down, Sulu is in charge." I said.

I heard several "Yes Captain/Keptin"'s from around the Bridge, before looking toward Spock. His eyes were staring toward me, dark, waiting. I nodded toward him, and he stood, following behind me as we moved back to the Turbolift. We stood in silence as the lift slowly started to lower, opening on Deck D. We moved out and toward the Transporter room, quickly moving onto the pads and nodding in unison. The Ensign nodded back, starting up the lift, and in seconds we were transported down onto a rather old planet.

The planet was bright, and littered with so many plants I wasn't sure if I could count them. I looked around, watching the different creatures move away from us with screeches. Spock pulled out a small tricorder, running it along the plants and recording data. I watched him for a few seconds before starting to move forward, mind working out what was around me. We'd never seen anything like this. The only other planets we'd been on were civilized. This seemed…so primitive.

"It seems that this planet has yet to develop into a more civilized society. It is… primitive." Spock stated.

I resisted saying "No duh," and moved forward, pushing some plants aside. Only to be assaulted with a sting in my neck. I hissed, reaching up and yanking out the object. It was a small dart. My eyes narrowed, turning toward Spock. I stared just as he dropped to his knees, and then down to his stomach. I managed to take a step toward him, calling out his name, but stumbled, falling to my knees. I crawled as best as I could toward him, one hand outstretched. What had they done to us? Before I could voice his name again, my world went black, and I was on the ground.


	4. Enty 3

Star Date: Unknown

Location: Unknown

Wherever I was, I didn't know. I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head, and when I tried to lift said body part, I felt more pain. I groaned, dropping my head some and squeezing my eyes shut. Damn that hurt. I didn't even know what the fuck it was, but it hurt like nothing else. My eyes blurred when I finally opened them. Dirt. Dirt floor. Tentatively, I tried to stand, and faltered, but strong arms caught me around the shoulder, helping to ease me to the ground again.

_: Spock…? :_

No response. I glanced up to see that it wasn't my Vulcan who had caught me. It had been another human. I frowned lightly, slowly trying to stand again. He made a move to help me, and I brushed the assistance away in a small grunt before leaning heavily against a wall and staring to him. We stared for a few seconds, a staring match perhaps? I grunted at the feel of being so close to someone else. My eyes flitted around, looking for Spock.

"Where is-"

"The Vulcan? They took him for further examination. I have no idea where…" He said, staring toward me.

I frowned deeper. "They took him?"

"Yeah, they just up and took him outta here. He didn't say a word."

I frowned deeper.

Shifting around, I began to pace. What was going on? I frowned lightly, before feeling a sudden dizzy spell. My legs went out, and the arms caught me again. Seconds later, the world was a blur, and then..

Darkness.

When I awoke, I was laid against a wall. My head was spinning, and my mind was foggy. I tried to sit up, but decided against it, laying back down. My mind worked slowly. What was going on? I'd never had dizzy spells before, except when drunk but that was because of the alcohol. I could hear small murmuring voices, and wasn't sure who they were. Shifting carefully, I glanced over my shoulder, letting my vision clear to see some people on the other side of the bars, murmuring to each other, eyes lingering on me.

I sat up again, carefully holding onto my head with one hand. Damn, what had they done to me? That man was back by my side, helping me up carefully, eyes drawn to my face. He stared quietly before looking back to the guards, and then back at me. My eyes must has shown my confusion before he eased me up to sit back against the wall and started to talk, rather quickly.

"They said they were going to test something. They believe you have an odd connection with the Vulcan, and they want to find out what it is. I'm not even sure what they're doing to him, but they're doing something now, to see how you react." He explained.

I frowned. _: Spock… Spock, talk to me! :_

_: …Jim… :_

_: Spock! :_

It was quiet. I frowned, reaching for the bond and trying to send him a soft wave of comfort, but it felt so strained, not as easy as it used to feel when we were so close, and yet so far. I pushed myself away from the other male, storming, as best as any pained man could, to the guards and grabbed the bars. They stared at me curiously and tilted their heads some. With grit teeth, I leaned more into it, pushing every word I spoke with as much venom as I could.

"What the fuck are you doing to him? Let me out! You're in direct violation of the federation of Star Fleet!"

They just stared.

"I said let me out of him! God damn it, let me ou-"

Darkness.

_The next image I remember was the sight of a large ocean. I was on a deck, staring out over the waters. I heard foot fall behind me, and turned to look. There he stood, decked in his star fleet issued uniform, hands behind his back. I smiled. He arched a brow, but there was a small twitch of the corner of his lips, his way of smiling. I started to stand, but his image faded, flickering out and back in. He looked confused, looking down at himself, before up at me, horror in his eyes._

"_Spock!" I cried, standing and running toward him, my hand outstretched._

_He reached his hand out to mine, flickered, and didn't return. I stared at the place he'd been, eyes darting around. I called out for him, voice breaking mid name. Running through the small harbor town, I searched, calling out for him and running until I couldn't run any more. My legs faltered, and I fell harshly down on bare knees, cutting them open. I heard my name, whispered, almost like it was on the wind._

"_Spock!"_

"…Jim…."

"SPOCK!"

"Jim!"

I bolted upright, panting hard, strong hands on my shoulders. My head spun, and I felt ill. I quickly turned, hands placed on the edge of what felt like a bed and vomited. I heard disgusted noises, and a small curse of my name, before I looked up, hair sticking lightly to my forehead. My eyes shifted slowly to stare up at the man I'd just threw up on.

Bones glared down toward me, anger in his eyes. He turned around and grumbled something under his breath before looking back over his shoulder. I looked around, confused. When had I gotten back on board the ship? My heart pounded hard in my chest, and my mind span. I didn't know where I was, or what the fuck I was doing. A hand went to my stomach and held the area, as if it would help.

"Damn it, Jim! I'm a doctor, not a trash can!" Bones snapped.

"Sorry… What… What happened?" I asked, watching as he pulled out a tricorder and started to run it slowly over my body, checking for major damage.

"We got you and the hobgoblin out of there. Dunno what happened, but you're both back safe and sound. But Jim, there's som-"

"Spock? Where is he?" I asked, interjecting.

Bones frowned. "Jim, there's something I need to tell yo-"

I didn't hear the last part, as I'd jumped up, feeling slightly better, and looked around for my boyfriend. A wide grin was plastered on my face as I left my little room in the sick bay and looked around to spot Spock standing quietly near the door, hands behind his back. I smiled toward him and started over. His eyebrow arched, and he stared toward me as I moved. My hands easily moved to his shoulders, causing his brow to arch farther, before I leaned to press a soft kiss to his lips.

I was met with a hard shove, and stumbled back several paces. Spock stared at me as if I'd grown a second head, but quickly schooled his expression, coughing and turning his head away, his face slightly green. He'd never done that before… I frowned and looked around, before moving my hand to breath on it and smell, checking my breath. It smelled fine, kinda.

"Spock, what's goin-"

"Captain, I am afraid that if you try and partake in such intimate reactions again, I will have to report you to Star Fleet headquarters. Such things are not professional, and against my cultures. Please, as I have told you countless times, refrain from touching my person." Spock said, voice cold as ice.

My jaw dropped. Which was right when Bones walked in. He sighed, clapping a hand down hard on my shoulder. I looked over and stared toward him, confusion in my eyes. He looked toward Spock, shaking his head before pulling me back into the room and sitting me down. He stared down into my eyes, and crossed his arms over his chest before leaning his head back.

"Jim, I was going to tell you. He's got… memory loss. He doesn't remember your relationship with him… He only remembers up to the end of the Narada Crisis. I know it's a low blow, but you've got to be able to deal with it, and push on through. You've got a ship to Captain. So-" He stopped, staring at me shocked.

My head was down, shoulders shaking. I had been searching for the bond ever since he started to talk, and suddenly felt so alone. It wasn't there. I couldn't send vibes, I couldn't talk to him. I was alone in my head, and it was… depressing. My hands moved to my head, holding it tightly and trying to stifle my tears. Spock didn't remember me. Spock didn't remember our relationship.

Spock didn't love me any more.

We weren't T'Hy'La.

I was alone.


End file.
